mundonintendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ridley Pages 000
Aspecto: Ridley (© Nintendo) Fuerza *** Velocidad **** Saltar ***** Velocidad de Ataque *** Peso *** Rango *** Entrada: Ridley se abalanza sobre el escenario Glide: Sí Muro se aferran: No Calendario: Múltiples flaps (hasta 5 saltos) Escudo: Ridley usa sus alas para proteger a su cuerpo durante el tiempo que quieras, pero, si sus alas golpeado agujeros suficientes veces aparecen en sus alas y sus saltos son menos temporalmente eficaz. Norma ataques: -Un golpe Garra (mano derecha) AA-doble golpe garra (la mano derecha luego a la izquierda de mano) ^ A-Sky-trituradora Él garras el cielo por encima de él una vez v agacha Ridley barrido-A-Cola y rápidamente se da la vuelta 360 grados mientras balancea su cola. <> A-guiones Dash-Ridley hacia adelante y los cambios de una mano con garras ^-Smash-Plasma-Esfera Ridley dispara una bola de plasma hacia arriba <>-Smash-chomp-Ridley tiene un GRAN bocado del enemigo v-Smash-sierra circular-Ridley gira con las garras extendidas Edge y Recuperación: Borde de 1 Ridley vuelve a subir y golpes con una mano con garras Edge 2-Ridley muerde una vez, mientras que rápidamente se retrocede en el escenario Recuperar-Se levanta y se crea un círculo completo de la llama Aérea: n roll-Air-Barril-Ridley hace una vuelta de 360 grados al patear géiser U-Air-Llama-Ridley dispara una ráfaga de fuego hacia arriba D-Air-Drill-Ridley inmersiones en un ejercicio como el movimiento F-Air de falta-Ridley hace una patada de karate B-AIR-Wing bofetada-Exactamente lo que suena Grab: Grab-Agarra con garra Agarra una garra-golpe- llamarada U-un saque de Grabación: Ridley lanza al oponente hacia arriba, seguido por un chorro de fuego D-un saque de Ariel Entierro-Ridely rápidamente vuela fuera de la pantalla y se lanza hacia abajo, efectivamente plantar el oponente en el suelo. F-un saque de banda callejeros-Ridley picaduras oponente y lo tira a él / ella con su boca. B-un saque de banda en la misma como F tirar hacia atrás, pero en lugar de avanzar. Especialidades: ^ Solapas B-Racha-Ridley sus alas duras y propulsa a sí mismo en la dirección de la palanca de control (también opositores golpes en la espalda y puede carnero oponentes) B-Llama B lanzador de prensa de una vez por una bola rápida de la llama (se puede cobrar por una más grande, incluso uno) <> B-Fuego corriente-Casi como cisternas B con algunos de los jeques látigo en el sentido de que puede controlar la dirección que va saltos VB-Stomp-Ridley y los pies primeras tierras DURO si se utiliza desde el aire deja caer hacia abajo. Smash Final-Meta-Ridley Ridley crece armadura de cuerpo enorme y ganancias. (Se puede utilizar todos sus ataques, excepto la toma) *Taunt1: Un grito fuerte *Taunt2: Una pose con el humo que sale de su boca *Taunt3: Rápidamente vuela fuera de la pantalla con la cápsula de Metroid Super Metroid y regresa sin nada (Esto toma aproximadamente un segundo y es bueno para esquivar un proyectil.) Smash Bros. 4 Tiene Fracaso Jugador en Abril de 2014 Personajes jugables de Perdido Así que yo estaba sentado alrededor y pensar, "Si Ridley es en realidad un jefe, ¿por qué Sakurai tomar tanta alegría en la tortura de sus fans (AKA, las personas que compran su producto)?" - Inglés: "If Ridley is actually a boss, why would Sakurai take so much joy in torturing his fans (AKA, the people who buy his product)?" Esto me hizo creer aún más que Ridley será jugable. Pero aún nos queda la pregunta de por qué Sakurai está jugando con nosotros. La respuesta es simple. Él quiere que pensemos que Ridley no va a estar adentro Si todos nos quedamos cómo éramos y estábamos esperando totalmente Ridley, el revelar todavía tendría una buena cantidad de bombo. La gente sería como "Great! Ridley se confirma! No es como si realmente tuviera que muchas dudas sin embargo." - Inglés: "Great! Ridley is confirmed! It's not like I really had that many doubts though." Pero si Sakurai nos convenció Ridley no se podrá jugar, y nos muestra un trailer Ridley jugable unos meses más tarde, estaríamos realmente exagerada, porque se que no esperábamos que! "OH MY GOD! HE REALLY IS IN! JUST WHEN I WAS CONVINCED HE WASNT, SAKURAI REVEALS HIM! THIS IS AWESOME!" Entonces la gente sería como